The Birthday Gift
by Houddy
Summary: This is an R rated story, for strong, hot sexual content. Enter at own risk. The premise: Cuddy gives House a very surprising birthday present, with a twist.


**The Birthday Gift**

It was Gregory House's fortysomethingth birthday. It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that he was older; it was just that he hadn't bothered keeping track of the years. If he did the math, he could easily have known what birthday it was, but that wasn't a priority for him, and if he were willing to admit the truth to himself, he didn't really want to know.

"Oh hell!" There was a shiny wrapped present sitting on his desk. He had told anyone who would listen that he didn't want presents for his birthday. Of course, he could have just kept his mouth shut and not mentioned his birthday at all, but then he wouldn't have known who was willing to go behind his back and get him a gift.

He shook the small box and heard a muffled rattling sound inside. He looked for a card but found none. That was interesting. He assumed most of his staff would want him to know they wasted their hard earned money on him. That narrowed it down to Wilson and Cuddy. No, Wilson would also want House to know he'd spent money on him. Hell, Wilson would have 'accidentally' left the price tag in the box. So that left Cuddy.

They'd been secretly seeing each other, a lot of each other…ALL of each other actually, for quite some time now, but she wouldn't have left him a gift, not right on his desk for the world to see. She was much too ashamed of sleeping with him to be that obvious.

House tore open the wrapping and pulled the box to shreds. He wasn't sure what he expected to find in the box. Maybe it wasn't from Cuddy after all. Maybe some disgruntled patient had sent him a bottle of anthrax. He shrugged. Too late now.

He dug his way through the tissue paper that filled the box and pulled something out of the papery jumble. His eyes lit up in a smile as he looked at his first birthday present of 2008. He now had no doubt the gift was from Cuddy.

He thought for a moment, turning the cool steel rings in his hand, then picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Have you been naughty?" he asked when he heard her answer.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"You can't deny the rumors." House spoke cryptically, not yet sure what his plan was.

"What rumors?" Cuddy arched a brow, a smile on her red lips.

"About you and a certain Dr. Mc Hung like a race horse."

"There are rumors about me and Dr. Wilson!" She sounded stunned.

House laughed to himself. That was impressive. He thought quickly. "Horse," he corrected, "Not my little pony."

"Does Wilson know you've assessed the size of his manhood?"

He let that one go. She was on Pointe today. He looked at the handcuffs dangling from one finger. "They're not even the fluffy kind. You masochist."

Cuddy started to blush. "What makes you think they're for me?" She was already getting turned on by the thought.

"So, you're a sadist?"

"I'm not...oh, shut up!" He had a way of ruining everything.

House put the cuffs down on his desk with a clatter. There was some serious weight to them. "How many policemen did you have to sleep with to get your hands on these?"

"Hundreds," she said sarcastically.

"Then you know your way around a nightstick." House was thinking about his nightstick in particular, which was rising to attention as they spoke, and he fantasized about all the things he could do with his new toy.

"I know how to break one in half," she said menacingly.

"Really?" House was both scared and intrigued. "Meet me in the on call room in ten."

"Not a chance," Cuddy protested.

"Twenty?" House asked hopefully.

"House," she warned.

"Twenty it is." He hung up.

Twenty five minutes later he was banging on her office door.

"I'm sorry Dr. House," her assistant Brad looked up from his blog. "She left about ten minutes ago."

"Where'd she go?" House turned on the young man.

"She didn't say." Brad shrugged. "But she did ask me to give you this." He picked up a folded note and handed it to House.

"Did you look at it?"

"No." Brad wasn't interested in the office soap opera that was Huddy. He was far more engrossed in the soap opera that was Battlestar Galactica. He went back to critiquing the latest episode on his blog.

House read the note then hurried out to his car. He made one brief stop on his mad dash home. It took a little longer than he'd hoped, but it was totally worth it. He pulled into the driveway and slipped the blue hat onto his head. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing. If he did, he might realize that he would have ripped Wilson a new one for doing the same thing. It was just beyond cheesy.

He pulled the jacket over his long arms and buttoned up each shiny silver button with care. If she was just messing with him, he was going to have to kill her. The tightening pain in his crotch needed to be released, and he could think of only one thing that was going to work at this point.

Cuddy heard him fumbling with the key. She smiled as she watched, trying to look like she wasn't with a magazine open on her lap, but unable to suppress the anxious anticipation that had taken hold of her.

It had been a while since she'd tried anything like this, and it hadn't been with House. What if he'd found the whole idea ridiculous? What if he was about to waltz his team in to humiliate her? Wouldn't be the first time he'd humiliated her. Why did she keep going back for more?

She put the magazine down and looked at the door. He pushed his way in and froze, glaring at her. He looked good in his blue uniform, the handcuffs dangling beside his nightstick. She hadn't expected him to get all dressed up for their little game.

"Well hello Officer," she got up and walked over to him, the urge to tear the uniform off him over powering her.

"Is this your house?" House walked toward her menacingly, pointing the nightstick out in front of him as if to ward off any attack she might make.

"Why, of course it is Officer, is something the matter?" He was close enough now, so she wrapped her fingers around the end of his stick, slowly sliding her hand up it.

House pulled it away quickly. "Yes. Something is most definitely the matter." He closed in on her, wrapping one large hand around her wrist and pulling her forward. "I've received reports that this house is really a high end brothel."

She tried to suppress a laugh. "A brothel?" That was creative; and rather old fashioned. "Are you here to investigate that claim?"

"I am." House was looking through her, or through her clothing at any rate. He'd seen what lay beneath that low cut blouse and tight skirt enough times to map her body out perfectly in his mind.

"And how do you intend to do that?" She was teasing him mercifully, sticking her chest out and cocking her hip to the side suggestively.

"Against the wall!" He shoved her rather stronger than either of them expected. Cuddy turned just in time to put up her hands and stop the wind from getting knocked out of her.

"You don't have to be so rough," she purred, loving every minute of it.

"Spread 'em," he commanded, pushing the nightstick between her legs and pushing them apart. She gasped as she felt it sliding higher along her thighs.

House stopped when her legs were spread to his liking, and holstered his stick. It was time to pat her down. This was going to be fun.

"You can't do this!" Cuddy protested.

"Don't make this any HARDER than it has to be," House said slyly.

He moved his hands slowly, sliding them up her bare arms until he reached the ruffle of her short sleeves. He slid his hands across the front of her shoulders, skimming gently over the delicate fabric. He pressed up against her, felt her warm body sinking against his. His long fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, sloppy in their haste to undress her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She squirmed in his arms, not really trying to get away, but making an effort to fake it.

"I am checking for concealed weapons." He didn't stop his search. He reached the last button quickly. He slid his hands up her now bare stomach.

"I'm not concealing a weapon," she said, trying to stay in character.

"I'm afraid I can't take that risk." House pulled away from her, dragging the shirt down her arms and off of her. He tapped at her bra clasp. "I'm going to have to ask you to take that off."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy tried to turn, but he pushed her back into position.

"This bra is more padded than your usual bras. I'll have to inspect it more closely."

"How would you know how padded my bras usually are?" She was verbally protested, while he worked on the clasp himself, not willing to wait for her to succumb.

"It's my job to know these things." He slid his hands over her breasts as soon as the bra slid down her arms.

Cuddy caught the bra in her hand and let it dangle from her finger. "I thought you wanted to inspect my bra for well concealed bombs."

"I find these far more suspicious." He gave her breasts a strong squeeze and felt her gasp.

"My breasts are not suspicious." She was feeling feisty. This was taking too long.

"There's no way these are natural." He pressed his hands against them, watching as her nipples peaked out between his fingers.

"Careful, you wouldn't want them to detonate," she smirked.

"That's what you think." House stopped squeezing anyway. Not because he was afraid her breasts would explode in his hands, but because he was about to focus on her nipples and though he was capable of multitasking, he had always believed that nipples required his full attention.

He heard her moan as he pulled at one nipple, squeezing it between his fingers.

"What do you think I've got concealed in there?" She was almost afraid he might actually answer.

"Tiny needles?" House threw out the first idea that came to his mind.

"I'm not some robotically enhanced Bond Babe House."

"It would be awesome if you were." He gave up on her nipples. If she was going to be difficult about it, she didn't deserve to have them tweaked. "And it's OFFICER House to you, delinquent!"

She laughed, though she was trying not to.

"Silence," House gave her bottom a quick, sharp slap, then took a deep breath. "Now, remove your skirt, or am I going to have to do that as well?" Oh, he hoped he'd have to.

"I'll call your supervisor. This is police brutality." As she spoke the words, she felt him sliding the zipper down.

"My supervisor is the one who sent me here." That was kind of true, in a round about way. He pulled the skirt down over her hips and sighed at the beautiful sight that befell his eyes. Whoever invented the thong should be knighted.

Cuddy felt a tingle dance threw her chest as she felt his hands slip between her thighs, parting her legs again. "Now, if you will cooperate, I'll let you get back to whatever nefarious deeds you were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything nefarious. I was waiting for my boyfriend to come home."

"A man would have to be a fool to be your boyfriend." House snided, his fingers massaging the bag of her thighs absentmindedly.

"He is," she teased. "And you'd better hope you're gone by the time he gets home, or he'll make you sorry you ever darkened our doorway." She was trying to progress their little play along, but House seemed to be taking his sweet time.

"Oh really?" House wasn't so sure of that. Sure, if some strange cop had broken in and was manhandling Cuddy House would kick his ass, but since that cop was actually himself, he was pretty sure he'd approve. Hell, he'd probably pull up a chair and watch.

House let his hands run along the length of her legs. First down to her ankles in the front. His body accordianed into a squat as his hands slid down her stockinged legs. By the time he reached her ankles, he was staring at her taut ass, clenched in anticipation of what he might do next. He couldn't control his impulse and sucked gently on one cheek.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy turned to face him but he held her in position.

"Marking my territory." House finished what he hoped would be one hell of a hickey. "You've now been inspected by Officer 69." He grinned at himself as he set back to work. He couldn't see Cuddy roll her eyes because he was too busy concentrating on far more interesting bits of her body.

His hands slipped around to the front of her ankles and began their slow ascent up to her thighs. When he reached the top, his long fingers slipped under the delicate silk of her thong. He felt her shiver with delight as he touched the soft, silky hair hidden beneath the soft silk.

He pulled himself to his feet with great effort, then leaned against her, partly for effect, and partly to catch his breath. The result was a tantalizing, breathless whisper in her ear. "Well, it seems like you're clean."

"I told you," she snapped, wondering what he would do next.

"But I find your behavior very suspicious." House moved quickly, his hands wrapping around her wrists before she realized what was happening. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you downtown."

"Downtown?" That had better be a euphemism.

"You heard me." House clamped the cuffs over her wrists quickly; almost like he'd done that kind of thing before…a lot.

"What are you doing?" She protested and struggled as she knew he wanted her to.

He ignored her and tugged on the cuffs to make sure they were secure.

"I want my lawyer." It was what she always heard suspects say on TV, so she went with it.

House felt a hot flush fly over his face as he had a fantasy about Stacy conjugally visiting Cuddy behind bars. Man would that be HOT! "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands. Do you?" He gave her a nudge.

"You haven't read me my rights yet." She struggled as he marched her down the corridor to the bedroom.

"You have the right to remain naked. Anything you wear may be torn off you. You have the right to blow me. If you chose not to blow me, I have the right to spank you until you do. Do you understand these rights?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Good." House grinned. "It's no fun if you make it easy."

"Well, then, you'd better make it hard." She couldn't suppress her laughter.

House pushed her onto the bed. He'd wished he'd thought of that line.

"Ouch!" Cuddy bounced slightly on impact.

"Don't try anything." House began fumbling with the key to the cuffs. "My weapon is loaded, and my aim is remarkably good."

"I'm sure it is, Officer." Cuddy had been the recipient of his well aimed weapon more times than she could count, and she did not doubt his claim one bit. The man knew how to handle his weapon.

He carefully uncuffed, her, and then raised both her alabaster arms up over her head. He flung the cuffs around the bedpost and secured the loose end around her free wrist. He gave her arms a gentle tug. "There. Now for the interrogation." His smile spread wide across his face with menacing joy as he slowly circled the bed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," she informed him defiantly, really just wanting him to get on with it already, and hoping to annoy him into action.

"I have ways of making you talk." This was fun. House took his time, knowing he had complete control at the moment.

"Oh really?" Cuddy tried to twist her hands up small enough to slip through the cuffs, but to no avail.

"Where were you the night of the 21st?" He'd picked an arbitrary date. The date didn't matter, nor did her answer. It was all just part of the game. He stood at the foot of the bed, glaring down the length of her body.

"I was here, with my boyfriend." She wasn't sure what he was going to do with that bit of information, but it was actually the truth.

"With your boyfriend?" He didn't believe her. "Are you sure about that?"

She gulped, not because she was lying but because she was getting rather turned on by the look in his eyes. She nodded her head helplessly as she tried to tug at the cuffs. He really had her trapped.

"Do you have anyone to corroborate your story?" He leaned against the bed, his hands falling just beside her legs. She felt the mattress protest as his weight pressed down on it.

"Him." Her tone said 'duh'.

"Well, I spoke to your boyfriend, and he said you're lying." His eyes lit with passion. "Do you know what we do to liars in this precinct?"

I can't wait to find out, she thought to herself. She tried to remove the smile from her face.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, Officer." She shook her head emphatically. "I'm just nervous."

"You should be." He pulled himself back up to his full height and began to remove his uniform belt. "Unless you're willing to tell me the truth, you have reason to be nervous." He slid the belt along the palm of his hand threateningly.

Her eyes widened. "But...I am telling you the truth, Officer." She looked away so he couldn't see her giddy grin.

He snapped the belt on the mattress beside her and her heart stopped for a split second. She felt the wind blow against her bare flesh as the belt pushed through the air. She heard the snap as it hit the mattress, and felt a tinge of disappointment that it hadn't made contact with her flesh.

House was unbuttoning his shirt. The belt lay at the ready, just in case.

Cuddy watched him carefully, enjoying the slow unveiling of his broad, masculine chest. She yearned to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't. House noticed her frustration and smiled. For years she'd be keeping him at arms length, denying him the pleasure of her touch. Payback was one of his favorite bitches.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" He asked with a snarl in his voice.

"Never!" She was far too curious to see what he was going to do next.

House looked pleased as he slipped his pants off. "The hard way it is then."

Cuddy braced herself for 'the hard way'.

She felt House's hand run up the inside of her leg and went all a tingle. He was going painfully slow, enjoying every inch of her flesh that his fingers touched. She moaned when he reached her inner thigh.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," he warned, letting his fingers slip between her legs.

"Not a chance," she informed him confidently.

"Where is this boyfriend of yours? The one you think is going to come to your rescue?" His finger brushed up against the tuft of hair between her legs.

She let out a breathless gasp. "That's none of your business." It was getting harder to concentrate on her defiance.

"I'm making it my business." He teased her a bit, flicking his fingers against her just enough to leave her aching for more. He watched with satisfaction as her body arched and twisted trying to push against his touch. "I understand he's a doctor."

"He is," she breathed helplessly.

"Is he any good?" House teased, with his words and his fingers.

"He thinks so," Cuddy tried teasing back, but she was at a disadvantage.

"Does he?" House leaned over her, his lips brushing against her thigh tauntingly.

She nodded and cried out weakly.

"That doesn't mean he's right." Even tied down she knew she had power over him. Sure it was only the power to aggrivate him, but that would get her what she wanted, so it was enough.

House stared at her, deep in thought. He wanted her to surrender, but she was stubborn. It was time to up the game. "Why are with him if he's so inadequate?" His finger trailed the length of her torso, winding it's way slowly between her breasts, making a pit stop at each nipple. He felt each one harden under his touch, and that made him smile. Her body was already surrendering to his touch. It wouldn't be long before her mind followed.

"I never said he was inadequate." Her eyes glanced down to his cock, which was thrust out before him like a flagpole.

"Oh." House almost blushed. Cuddy smiled triumphantly. Little did House know, that was only the beginning.

"Officer, I'm thursty. Would you please get me a glass of water," Cuddy batted her eyes innocently.

"No!" House was playing bad cop.

"Please. I'll make it worth the effort." She slithered her body like a serpent, accenting all her best angles.

"Will you be more cooperative?" God he wanted her, right now.

"I'll give you anything you want," she said seductively.

House zoomed out of the room. As he was pouring her a glass of water, he decided to grab a few ice cubes, for torture purposes. This was going to be fun.

House strode back into the room with the swagger of a man who was about to get everything he ever wanted. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. The bed was empty.

He heard the door close slowly behind him and felt the first cuff close in on his wrist before he could move. "What the?" He was being led to the bed slowly, and didn't put up much resistance.

"You're very predictable House. I hid the key under the pillow." She smiled more triumphantly. She'd won. "Now, be a good boy and lay down." She pushed him onto the bed with a playful shove. "And I'll make all your dreams come true."

"I don't recall dreaming about being sex slave to a perverted masochist." He felt her raising his arms above his head, and let her. Actually, this was one of his dreams, and he couldn't wait to see how it ended. He was guessing there'd be a big explosion. He couldn't wait.

"Shhhh," she put her finger over his lips to silence him. He was now securely cuffed, the key was on the dresser across the room, and he was totally at her mercy.

"What are you going to do to me now?" House asked, anxiously excited.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be half as fun." She reached up over his head and pulled a long scarf out from under the pillow. House was impressed at her preparations. "I hope you like surprises," she whispered in his ear as she placed the scare securely over his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

The answer was her sweet laughter. She was really enjoying herself. He wasn't entirely sure that bode well for him, but he was willing to go along for the ride, at least for now. But in the back of his mind he was trying to think of a way out of this, just in case.

"Oh, you brought me my water." Cuddy looked at the two glasses she'd taken from him when he first entered the room. One was water. She took a long drink out of it before putting it down. The other contained three ice cubes. She smiled. What did he think he was going to do with those?

House turned his head every way he could, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on, but she'd made sure he had no line of vision at all. He had a sneaking suspicion she'd done this before.

He waited in anticipation. What was she doing? Why was it taking...he gasped as the cold burn of an ice cube hardened one of his nipples on contact.

"Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. She was strattling his hips, and one of her hands was resting on his chest, so nothing was wrong there, but the ice cube was slowly gliding across him chest to his other nipple, and that was, most definately not right.

"Cold." Was all he could get out, as the ice cube circled his right aolis.

"Yes." She felt no guilt. He was going to do the same thing to her, and probably more. "It is." She slid the cube down his chest, across his stomach, she circled his belly button, enjoying the reactions of his body, his skin breaking out in goose bumps, his body trembling beneath her as she kept going further and further down his torso. "You don't want me to stop do you?" She asked poutily.

House thought for a moment. If he said yes, she might stop the whole thing. It might end there, with him cold and naked and unsatisfied. That wouldn't do at all. If he said no, that ice cube may end up in a place no ice cube had gone before. But would that really be so bad?

She wasn't waiting for an answer, the ice cube slid back and forth along the line of his hair line, and not the receding one up top. "I'll take that as a no."

OH GOD! He felt the cold invader press up against his shaft. That was NOT right. 'Don't shrink, don't shrink' he kept repeating in his head. House was a very well endowed man, it was one of his greatest features, in his opinion, but he was still sensitive about the shrinkage. He wanted his best feature shown in it's best light.

"STOP!" He cried out before it was too late.

She stopped. Unfortunately that stopping did not include pulled away the ice cube, and he could feel it melting against him. "Oh, I'm making a mess." She said coyly.

The next thing House felt was the most amazing thing he'd felt in a long time. Suddenly, along his cooled shaft slid a hot, wet tongue. She was licking away the melted ice and it was pure bliss. House's eyes rolled back in his head.

"That was refreshing," she teased, as she pulled away. She was sitting on his legs now, looking down the length of his long, lean body. For a man who didn't care what people thought of him, he certainly kept himself in great shape. She slid her hands up his legs, feeling the hairs stand to attention at her passing.

House's mind was shut off, thinking of nothing but her touch, hearing nothing but his own heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart. For a moment he worried he might have a heart attack, but that worry passed when he realized there was no better way on Earth to die.

"Oh, you're shivering," Cuddy said, looking at the sweaty goosebumps on his skin. "I'll have to think of a way to keep you warm."

"I have a few..."

"Shhh. No talking." She had again put her finger over his two soft lips. This time she felt his lips part softly, then felt his tongue reach out to greet her finger. She pulled away. "Not yet," she scolded. She heard him growl, felt it in his helpless body. "Now, where was I?"

"About to warm me up," he said, forgetting the now talking rule.

She thought about gagging him for a moment, then realized she'd rather kiss him, so she did. She leaned over his prostrate body and hovered over him for a moment. House could feel her there, above him, feel her warm breath on his skin, feel her very presence, feel the sexuality dripping off of her.

He leaned toward her, desperate for her kiss, but she pulled away, enjoying her power. Then she leaned in again, waiting to see if he would try again. He did and she pulled away. The third time, he waited. He didn't want her to pull away again. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to have her. If that meant giving her total power over him, then so be it. He would lay back and be a good boy and wait somewhat patiently for his reward. But she'd better not taunt him too much, because there was only so much patience one man could have.

Cuddy smiled. He was learning. She leaned in closer. He could feel her hair fall down around him, brushing against his cheeks teasingly. "Do you want me to kiss you House?" She asked breathily.

"Duh," he said, unromantically. He knew he'd messed up when she pulled away.

"Duh? What kind of answer is that?" She demanded.

"A stupid one, for a stupid question," he replied defiantly. She was trying his patience.

"Maybe I should just let you go then." She slid her hands up his arms, towards the cuffs that bound him.

"Yes, maybe you should." She was so gullible.

He couldn't see her smile, but he didn't need to, to realize she wasn't going to let him go.

"I don't think I will." She slipped her fingers into his which caused her body to lean very close to his. "I'm not quite done with you yet," she breathed into his ear.

House felt himself growing harder, which he didn't think was possible. He was now pushing up against her. He knew she could feel it, becuase she was subtly grinding against him. It was so slight he wasn't sure she was even aware she was doing it.

He felt her lips just barely touch his. He couldn't take it any more. He pulled his head up the little bit needed to press deeply against her mouth. He felt her trying to resist, but then her lips parted and she welcomed him into her, in more ways than one.

Her hand had slipped down between them and grasped him gently. She slowly sank down on top of him, feeling his dick thrust deep inside her. She gasped in mid kiss, her breath pushing it's way into his mouth, filling him with it's sweetness.

Her head fell back, as she moaned. He was twisting beneath her, trying to manouver his way into the spot he knew would drive her wild. Sex with strangers could be fun and exciting, the unknown exploration was exhillarating, but sex with someone you knew intimately could be far more rewarding. He knew exactly what it took to make her cum. He'd done it enough times.

Cuddy began to push down against him, harder and harder, her hips grinding away in a clockwise motion. If he had any blood going to his brain he might have wondered why it was always clockwise, but all his blood was being used elsewear at the moment, so that question would remain unanswered.

Cuddy pressed her body down against him, her open mouth sucked greedily at his shoulder. She wanted to taste him, to touch him, to smell him to hear his sharp, short breaths in her ear. She wanted to expereince every sensation she could. She wanted to engulf him.

House struggled at his restraints. He wanted to hold her, to pull her down onto him, to grab that sweet, perfect ass of hers, and push himself deep inside her. But he couldn't. All he could do was twist and moan and allow her to do whatever she wanted. The helplessness was both annoying as hell and a huge turn on.

Cuddy felt the electric charge building up inside her, building and building. She felt it inside House too. She could see it in his face, what she could see of it beneath the scarf, she could hear it in the quickness of his breath, and feel it as he twisted beneath her desperately. She tilted herself forward, pressing against him even more deeply.

She thought about releasing him, letting him slip his fingers between them and do that thing he always did, the finger dance along her clit, but she was enjoying the struggle. She was getting off on the urgent desperation he had. Most of the time he was a patient lover, especially now that they'd been together for some time. She missed this urgency, this need. It was nice to see she could still make him want her this desperately.

"Aaaaaah," House had erupted. His whole body spasmed between her legs. She felt the last determined thrust as he came inside her. Then his body fell limp. She knew it wasn't his fault, that the orgasm had taken a lot out of him, but he wasn't done working yet.

"Don't stop now," she warned.

House was panting heavily, but he felt her slipping him back inside her, and realized he had work to do. Unlike hopsital work, this was something he had no desire to avoid. He wished he could touch her. He struggled again at the cuffs, forgetting he was restrained, wondering why his arms were betraying him.

"This would go a lot faster if you'd let me go," he bargined.

She laughed gently, her body trembling above him. It felt nice. "Do you think I'm that nieve?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"You're going to pay for that." She began to ride him hard. She was done showing him any mercy.

House felt her cum. He felt the hot, sticky liquid trickle down his inner thigh. He felt her body release all the tension that was building up and collapse into him. Her breathing had calmed, and the sweat that now covered her was beginning to cool.

"I should tie you up more often," she said, pleased with the results.

"I should tie you up more often," he replied, fondly remembering how the evening began.

She laughed and pulled the scarf off his eyes. "You were a very good boy." She kissed his lips gently.

"Does that mean you'll set me free?" House rattled his cuffs.

She was thinking about it. She quite liked him at her mercy.

"I've lost all feeling in my arms," House informed her ironiously.

She looked at him. It was so hard to tell when he was lying.

"Really." He pleaded again. She was a kind hearted woman. If she thought she was causing him pain...

"Very well. But I'm keeping them someplace safe, so don't get any ideas." She got up and got the key, then came over and unlocked him. As she expected, he grabbed for the cuffs. She jumped out of bed just in time and hurridly locked them away, safe and sound.

House smiled at her, rubbing his wrists tenderly. "You know I'll find a way to get in there."

"I'm counting on it." She smiled and crawled back into bed. She couldn't wait for him to get his revenge.


End file.
